


The Magician

by rainbowfan4life



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Magic, Slight PWP, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowfan4life/pseuds/rainbowfan4life
Summary: Lena surprises Kara with tickets to see her favourite magician. Its everything she wanted it to be and more.





	1. Chapter 1

To say Lena is excited at this point is an understatement she's been planning this surprise for a few weeks now. She even went as far as to to call Alex and make sure that Supergirl's duties would be kept to a minimum on that particular day.

  
The envelope sits heavy on her mahogany desk as she awaits her girlfriend's arrival tapping nervously on the desk. She hopes that Kara likes her surprise.

  
Kara strolls through the door of her office as if manifested by Lena's thoughts.

  
She floats across the room blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, glasses perched on her face. She wore a light blue shirt with khakis and what she calls her lucky belt, brown and slightly worn, hugs her hips.

Her bag is hanging off her shoulder and swaying as she makes her way over to Lena's desk, smiling so brightly upon seeing the woman that it makes her heart flutter.

Lena stands up from her chair to greet the blonde."Hey baby," the blonde says as she rounds the desk to greet her girlfriend of two years with a peck on the lips.

  
And what a happy two years it had been. Every moment with the woman brought unimaginable joy to her. They fit together like puzzles pieces and it was plain to see.  
Their love was truly a force within the universe it was so obvious it could be seen by the naked eye.

  
Kara knows Lena like the back of her hand, every facial expression, micro ones included, every gesture, every tone of her voice and whatever emotion came with it, Kara studied her like a high school textbook, knew what she needed before she could ask, and sometimes even before Lena herself knew exactly what she needed.

  
Lena knows Kara too, knows all her favourite foods, how much she is obsessed with puppies and other small animals. Kara's gestures had become something familiar to her, the way she pushes her glasses up on her face or the crinkle that can be found between her eyebrows in situations where this reaction was called for.

So it is no surprise that Kara already knows that Lena has something up her sleeve. When she pulls back from their kiss she peers right into green orbs and squints slightly her eyebrow doing the crinkle thing that Lena swears her heart will explode if she stares too long at.

The brunette knows her cover is blown and makes no more moves to hide her nervous excitement as she eyes the envelope.

  
"I have something for you," Lena drawls out her voice like honey.

Kara's suspicious look exits her face and she now has a mischievous grin spread across her soft features.  
" Do you now? " Kara leans over and whispers in Lena's ear in a voice that sent chills up her spine.

  
"I do," Lena replies closing her eyes so she doesn't have to look into inviting blue orbs and have her composure fall apart. She puts her hand on Kara's chest gently urging her to lean up from her ear.

  
"I have a feeling you're gonna like it," Lena muses as she reaches across her desk and picks up the envelope holding it out to her girlfriend.

  
Kara looks at the envelope about to use her x ray vision when Lena puts it behind her back.

  
"No X ray vision, open it," Lena says in a tone that Kara knows better than to argue with and so she obeys. She nods and the CEO gives her the envelope.

  
She tears it open and reaches into the envelope her hands closing around two rectangular pieces of paper. Her eyebrows shoot up as she eyes Lena curiously.

  
She pulls it out and her mouth hangs open. Her blue eyes wide in surprise. Her mouth opens and closes a few times as if to utter something but not a word slips out. The hero pulls her girlfriend into a tight hug just short of bone crushing, literally.

  
Kara is bouncing on her toes as she looks at the tickets to the magic show of her favourite magician of all time. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," the blonde repeats planting a kiss on Lena after each phrase.

  
"You're more than welcome baby," Lena replies leaning up to grab Kara's face between her hands and plant a kiss on soft pink lips.

Lena revels in the scent of her girlfriend. When she pulls away she sees the pout on the hero's face at the loss of contact.

  
" We should get home and start getting ready, you know how long you take to get dressed," Lena teases.  
"Me???" Kara scoffs chasing behind Lena as the woman exits the office.  
  
They get to the parking lot and Lena opens the car doors of the black BMW getting in on the driver's side. Kara hops in on the passenger side.

Just before Lena can press the button to start the engine Kara's hand reaches out to grab her hand " Can I drive," Kara looks at Lena hopefully a slight pout beginning to play at her lips at Lena's slight hesitation.

"Okay but please at a normal speed this time babe" Lena says as they switch seats.  
"Normal is overrated!" Kara exclaims climbing into the driver's seat, gaining a glare from her girlfriend at this statement.

"Relax baby, I got this," Kara shoots over at Lena as she puts the car in to drive in a tone of voice that makes Lena's eyes squint together in suspicion.

" Babe," Lena drawls out slowly.  
"Relax Lee," Kara reassures her.

She reverses out of the parking spot and turns to face Lena, a mischievous smile playing at her pink lips.

  
"I love you," she turns to Lena her mischievous smile now on full display.  
"I love you t-"  
Before Lena can finish her phrase Kara presses down on the gas pedal sending the car flying through the underground parking lot of the building.

"Oh boy," the parking attendant in the booth utters as he recognises the sound of the engine and sees the blonde reporter sitting in the driver's seat of the BMW. He just shakes his head as he presses the button to raise the boom barrier before the car even gets close.

The car speeds through the barrier and unto the street.

  
The buildings of the city pass in huge blur causing debris in the street such as stray plastic bags to flutter up from the ground.

  
Lena grips unto the handle of the door and the seat of the car as Kara dodges through cars on the highway.

She is equal parts thankful and remorseful that they are driving after the rush hour traffic has died down. The force pins her to the seat as Kara rips down the streets.

She closes her eyes every time Kara gets too close to the bumper of other vehicles for her liking before swerving around it.

She chastises herself for not knowing better than to let her girlfriend drive.

In just a few blinks of an eye the black BMW is pulling into the underground parking garage of the apartment they share and Lena let's out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Are you kidding me!" Lena yells stumbling out of the vehicle as they pull into their designated parking spot. She is wobbly and unsteady and leans against the car to steady herself.

  
Kara smiles a sheepish grin.

" Hey atleast we made it home with time to spare, you have more than enough time to take eons to get dressed like you do," smiling slightly as she closes her door and locks the car.

  
" At what cost? Me having a heart attack?"  
" Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad Lee,"  
" My heart begs to differ,"  
" I thought that was pretty close to normal speed,"  
" On which planet? Not this one, that was way too fast,"

  
Kara rolls her eyes sliding her keycard through the slot and opening the door to the inside of their building. Lena catches up to her, heels clicking against the floors.

  
" Not all of us are basically indestructible," she whisper yells at Kara. The reporter scoffs at this.

" It really wasn't that fast,"

  
" Your definition of fast and the definition that humans hold differ a whole lot."

  
" And yet there were no complains about my definition of fast last night when you asked for it," Kara winks getting into the elevator leaving Lena with her mouth hanging open and blushing slightly at the situation the blonde was refering to.

" Whatever," she folds her arms pouting as Kara's laughter fills the elevator.

They enter the apartment and Lena kicks her heels off. Kara speeds past her in a blur. Lena sees the door to their bedroom ajar and shakes her head.

There is another blur and Kara is standing before her with a hanger in each hand that held a dress shirt. Lena puts her coat on the rack before turning around to look at the woman, "What?" the brunette questions.

  
"Which one," Kara bounces up and down excitement bubbling.  
Lena's heart flutters at the excitement of the other woman.  
" Actually, I have another surprise," Lena smiles at the blonde watching as her eyes go wide.

"What is it," Kara blurts out  
" Do follow me," Lena replies

The brunette goes into their bedroom and walks straight into the closet which is already open with Kara's clothes all over the floor a stark contrast from the way they left it that morning.

It resembled the aftermath of a storm and she is fully aware that the storm is standing behind her brimming with excitement.

She walks to a fancy wooden chest and pulls out a box two large boxes. One of the boxes were white and said Balmain on it and the other had Louis Vuitton in fancy print.

Kara loves surprises but she's also aware of how expensive Lena's surprises are most of the time. She recalls the first time Lena took her to one of those stores and her eyes bulging as she looked at the price tag and the amount of zeros accompanying the numbers at the front.

She one time forced Lena to carry back a gift she had gotten her in the early stages of their dating because she refused to accept something that cost one year of her salary. From that moment on Lena always removed the price tag on gifts she got for the reporter.

" Babe- " Kara frowns with a tone that Lena recognises.  
" Shhhhh, let me enjoy getting you things," Lena responds pouting placing her index finger on Kara's lips. Kara sighs at this but complies.  
" This one is yours," she slides the Louis Vuitton box over to Kara. " Open it," she urges the blonde.

Kara does as she is told and her jaw drops for the second time that day.

She pulls out a blazer with a shiny silk black lapel and vintage floral print pattern. The suit is made out of a slightly shiny midnight blue material that looks almost black. There is a matching pants that is the same colour as the blazer but the vintage patterns are absent.

  
"Wow" Kara muses examining the suit.  
When she pulls it out of the box there is a simple white button up shirt and a black silk bow tie below it in the box.

  
" This is amazing Lena, I love it," she turns pulling the woman into a tight hug.  
" I knew you would, I had it made for you," her reply muffled by Kara's chest.

"What's in the other box?" Kara asks curiously, eyebrows knitted together.  
" My ensemble of course," Lena pulls away from the hug placing a quick kiss on Kara's lips.

  
" No peeking," she tip toes slightly putting her hands over each of Kara's eyes as if that would stop her. Kara rolls her eyes under the woman's palms at her antics.

  
"As you wish m'lady," Kara tips her imaginary hat at the brunette obeying her wishes.

" We should start getting ready" Lena says observing the clock on the wall.

  
" Race you to the shower," Kara smiles before darting off, Lena hears the sound of the shower turning on before she can even move from the spot they were both standing in.

  
" Why are you like this?" Lena whispers.  
" I heard that!" Kara yells out from the shower.  
" Good!" Lena shouts back.

Kara is dressed first, her suit fitting her perfectly no doubt that it was custom made just as Lena had confirmed it to be.

  
She pairs it with Oxford dress shoes and settles for minimal makeup with red lips that match the red of one of the flowers on her blazer and eyeliner. Her hair is done in curls that cascade down her shoulders and back.

Lena takes atleast an hour and a half longer than Kara to get dressed.  
She exits the bedroom to find Kara sitting in their living room watching the food network intensely.

  
" You ready babe," Lena asks Kara putting on her earrings.  
"Holy Rao!" Kara exclaims the remote for the television falling from her hands as she takes in her gorgeous girlfriend.

  
Lena is wearing a silver gown with a slit that stops a little higher up than mid thigh. The dress frames Lena perfectly hugging her figure, the sleeves of the dress are long and stop at her wrist.

Kara thinks something about the dress looks almost medieval, like the armour of a knight the way silver looks and the structure of the dress. She thinks she might start drooling.

There is not a doubt in her mind that Lena's outfit for the night is also custom made.

Lena pairs her outfit with silver open toed heels, her hair slicked back and face sporting a smokey eye with black eyeshadow and winged eyeliner.

Kara pretends to faint on the floor at the sight of the woman and hangs her tongue out the side of her mouth like a cartoon character.

"You're so extra," Lena rolls her eyes.

  
Kara closes the space between them her hands resting on either side of the brunettes waist.

" And you're so beautiful," Kara compliments her girlfriend in a voice that makes Lena's heart speed up. She leans down to capture Lena's lips only to be stopped by a finger on her red lips.

  
" Nope nope nope, I already know where this ends and I'm not having it tonight," Lena warns the reporter. She faintly recalls the many times they've gotten dressed up to go out and Kara's soft lips and wandering hands had either made them late or end up staying at the apartment all together and wrapped around one another.

  
Kara pouts at this as Lena shoos her out of the door.

They walk to the elevator arms linked ready for whatever the night holds.


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator dings then the doors open and the women step out.

  
" Night Dave!" Kara greets the doorman as they enter the lobby.

  
"Goodnight Ms Danvers, Ms Luthor," he nods at the women smiling. " You two look absolutely dashing tonight, may I ask the occasion?" The middle aged man asks.

  
" A magic show," Kara replies the spark of excitement for the night becoming reignited.

  
" Very well then, Do have fun ladies," Dave smiles at them kindly opening the door. His warm smile contagious and Lena finds herself returning the gesture. He was always so polite and respectful and in a good mood 100% of the time.

They exit the building to a waiting black Mercedes Benz Maybach Sedan parked at the front of the building.  
The driver of the car opens the door for them and tips his hat. " Goodnight Miss Luther, Miss Danvers," he nods as they climb into the vehicle.

  
Lena enters first and then Kara slides in after. Kara takes in the tan leather seats and carpets as well as the extensive amount of leg room. There are snacks in basket on Kara's side filled with all her favourites.

  
" Wow babe, this is nice, thank you so much for this, you're the best," she leans over to kiss her girlfriend.

  
"You deserve it," Lena whispers as they pull apart resting her forehead against the blonde's staring into her eyes.

She bites her lips slightly as thoughts of how stunning her girlfriend is floats around in her head.

  
The look of adoration in Kara's eyes is replaced by something darker and more sinister and it sends chills up the brunette's spine. Kara pulls her forehead away from Lena's, her blue eyes dart back and forth between full pink lips and the inviting green orbs that are her girlfriends eyes.

  
The brunette's heart starts thumping in her chest as Kara's eyes rake over her body in the dress. In a quick movement Kara grabs Lena's face between her hands and kisses her passionately.

She kisses her slowly and deeply. It ignites a flame in both of the women. A feeling of warmth rises up in Lena chest where her heart flutters for the woman in front of her. One of Kara's hands slide down to rest on the brunette's hip. She grips Lena's hips tighter pulling the woman closer to her body.

  
The brunette moans into the kiss and Kara pulls away to move to the spot on Lena's neck that she knows will seal the deal while the hand the occupied the woman's hip moves to rest on the part of Lena's thigh that the dress leaves exposed.

As Kara plants soft hot kisses down Lena's neck she reaches for a remote located in a holder. She presses a button and a black partition comes up behind the transparent one. She presses another button and music starts playing.

It is loud enough to drown out their moans but soft enough to serve as background music. Kara can't make out the lyrics only the faint sounds of instruments and a singer whose voice is almost haunting.

  
She kisses at Lena's pulse while the hand she has on Lena's thigh slides up searching for fabric to pull to the side or slide down only to come up empty. She pulls away to look at Lena with wide eyes.

  
" Surprise," Lena rasps out looking at Kara with a devilish smile as she grabs Kara's hand and brings it to where she needs it most.

  
She rolls her hips slightly and coats Kara's fingers with wetness.  
" Fuck Lena," Kara curses still shocked that Lena isn't wearing underwear.  
She lifts Lena effortlessly and brings the woman the sit in her lap.  
" Yes please," Lena groans into Kara's ear and then moving to nibble on her earlobe.

  
Kara places her hands on either side of Lena's hips moaning as she nibbles and sucks. Kara's hands return to between Lena's thighs to stroke slowly.

  
Lena runs her fingers through the reporters hair and pulls her head back to attack her neck. She moans as Kara slides fingers between her wet folds teasing her. Everytime she tries to grind down unto the woman's fingers she pulls away.

Lena can feel her arousal building and the need to have Kara inside of her becoming intense and consuming her thoughts. After the third time of her trying to get more of Kara but coming up empty she grabs hero's hands by the wrist and pins them to the seats.

  
" No more teasing, either you fuck me or don't touch me at all," she threatens(an empty threat of course but Kara can't know that) and something about it drives Kara nuts.  
" Ok no more teasing," Kara breathes out.  
She lets go of the blonde's hands and they're tangled in her hair as Kara catches Lena's lips in a passionate, fiery kiss.

  
Their body temperatures spike and they are encompassed in each other's heat their tongues fighting for dominace.

  
Lena grinds down into Kara lap searching for friction and gasps. It's Lena's turn to be shocked. She looks at Kara in disbelief.

  
" Surprise," Kara rasps out smirking at the brunette and breathless from their make out session.  
"Are you packing?" Lena whispers in slight disbelief as she had been caught offguard.  
" About 8 inches to be exact," Kara teases in a voice that makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Her eyebrows knit together slightly at Kara's revelation and before she can ask questions Kara confirms her thoughts.  
"Its a new one, I ordered it recently, I was waiting for the right occasion and I thought what better time than tonight, think of it as a thank you." 

  
Lena is still surprised but her thoughts are quickly overcome with lust, her pupils blown and lips parted slightly.She reaches over to grab the remote from earlier and presses a button turning up the volume on the music in anticipation of what was to come.

" Do your worst," Lena rasps out voice heavy with arousal.  
Kara had a deviant smile as she went back to teasing Lena's wet folds, more firmly this time and intentionally applying slight pressure so that every stroke made a near entry into Lena's pussy and trailing over her clit carelessly. This made Lena tremble with expectation and frustrated her as she remained empty.

Her need for Kara was becoming primal. "You said no more teasing," Lena says through her teeth as she grabs Kara's wrist attempting to pull her deeper causing the woman to laugh darkly as she refused to give in.

  
"Someone is impatient," Kara chuckles still painting her sickeningly slow pace. The heat coming off of Lena's body was driving her nuts and testing her self control.

  
Lena finally sighs stopping her movements to gain more pressure, more anything and giving all control to her girlfriend.

She leans in near Kara's ear and purrs, " You can do whatever you want to me and I'll do anything you ask, I'm yours."

  
And it works just like Lena hoped it would as Kara slides two fingers inside of her pulling a guttural moan out of her. Lena stills her body as Kara's fingers slide in and out of her with her thumb applying pressure to her clit. She kicks the other part of her plan into drive.

"More....please," she pleads in a voice like honey while reaching down to grip at the strap on between Kara's legs. This is all it takes for Kara to lift Lena slightly reaching down to make work of the button and zipper of her pants, she pulls it down slightly. The flesh coloured toy sprang free as Lena slid Kara's boxer briefs down far enough to take it out.

  
She stares at it for awhile a blush creeping up her neck and face. Kara notes how the woman looks at it with curiosity. The brunette held it in her hand feeling the girth, the thrill of having all of it inside her written across her face.

  
Kara's hands replace hers on the strap on as she guides the tip to Lena's entrance.  
She forces Lena to look into her eyes for confirmation that this was what she wanted. She looks for any sign of inner conflict or uncertainty in the woman's eyes.  
Lena is aware of this and she nods slowly giving Kara silent confirmation.

  
Kara slides the tip of the toy between Lena's wet folds coating it in wetness before lining up at her entrance.

  
She places one of her hands on Lena's hips as the other holds the strap on in place.  
Kara uses the hand on Lena's hip to guide Lena down into her lap. Lena's brow knitted in pleasure and pain as the blonde sank slowly into her inch after inch. She winces and gasps slightly as Kara fills her.

Kara moves her hand to cup Lena's face, "You alright?" She asks her voice laced with concern. Lena nods. " Yeah, I've just never been this full before," Lena responds, her voice thick with lust.  
"And what do you wanna do about it?" Kara asks the concern absent from her voice now replaced with something more sinister.

  
Lena reaches her hand beside the seat to pull a small lever that reclines the seat so that Kara is no longer sitting up but but leaning back almost horizontally. She thanks her past self for getting the ride with this much space.

  
She looks into blue eyes and smiles michievously. " I think the real question is what are you gonna do about it?" She opens her legs wider with the new room and Kara's eyes widen slightly as she bottoms out and becomes buried to the hilt.  
Kara rushes to gain her composure that became lost at witnessing her girlfriend take all of the toy.

"What is it that you want me to do?" she asks bucking her hips forward slightly causing Lena to wince again.

  
The brunette puts her hands on Kara chest forcing her to lean all the way back in the seat. She looks straight into Kara's eyes and in a breathless voice she replies " Fuck me."  
Kara tangles her fingers in Lena's hair as she kisses her deeply beginning to pound into the brunette.

  
"Is this what you want?" Kara asked speeding up her pace slightly.  
Lena could only whimper and nod quickly while Kara made her feel utterly and completely full. Lena had to bite on her lips to keep from screaming as Kara's thumb began applying pressure on her clit.

  
Kara can feel Lena coming apart in her arms and she could feel her own release creeping up too. Lena's head fell back as she rode against the reporter, their groans and cries mixing together.

" Kara, fuck, fuck!" Lena whimpered out her girlfriend's names as her hips began to stutter.  
" You feel so good," Kara breathes out against Lena's neck as she thrusted deep.

  
All Lena could do was grab at the blonde's suit as her body bounced up and down from the force. Her moans telling Kara that she's close. The blonde grabs Lena's hips with both her hands adjusting her angle so she can hit the spot she know Lena likes.

Kara continues to split her open with steady, forceful thrusts grunting with every push forward. Lena's body begins to shake uncontrollably with pleasure, Kara takes this as her cue to speed up her pace some more and Lena finally falls over the edge to which Kara keeps thrusting.

  
Lena gasps loudly as pleasure bombards her entire body, every stroke from Kara sending electricity through her.

Kara's thrusts becomes erratic as she pulls up to the edge and Lena can feel the tension in her hips waiting to break free. She uses the little energy she has left to crash her hips against the woman's and she feels another orgasm building.

  
They moaned against each other's lips as their bodies shook with release. Slowly they came floating back down to reality.

  
Lena is the first to speak. " That was....wow," she pants.  
Kara smiles at her lovingly planting a quick kiss on her lips.

She hoists the brunette's petite form off of her own and pulls out of her slowly. Lena groans at this sensation.

Kara goes to tuck the strap on back into her pants but Lena grabs her wrist giving her a devious smile. Kara eyebrows knit together curiously as Lena slides down unto her knees looking up at Kara.

Lena takes the strap on into her hand and then brings it to her lips. She sucks on the tip of it staring right into Kara's eyes.

An unexpected moan spills past Kara's at the visual and a blush spreads across her cheeks. Lena moves her hands to Kara's thighs urging her to relax. She then swallows the strap slowly until all of it is buried in her throat, she swallows and Kara can feel the tug.

  
She stares in shock as Lena sucks the toy clean, frozen in place as she looks down at the woman on her knees. She deep throats the toy a few more times before letting it slide out of her mouth with a pop. Lena gets off her knees and back into her seat as she adjusts her dress.

  
Kara is still absolutely shook and she tucks the toy back in and fixes her clothes in a daze. She's still struggling to find words after Lena's treat.

  
"Wow Lee," Kara finally responds moments later as she remembers how to speak her eyes wide as the scene replays in her head. Lena chuckles at this.

The vehicle comes to a stop a few minutes later. And the volume of the music deceases. "We're here!" The driver informs them.  
" Perfect timing," Lena observes as she grabs her clutch.

  
The driver opens the vehicle and both women climb out.

  
The sign on the theater reads ' Zatanna Zatara : Prestidigition'

  
Kara's eyes light up as they bound through the doors into the fancy theater. The carpet and wall share a deep red colour and the faint smell of buttery popcorn fill the atmosphere.

There are people dressed fancy in suit and tie and long gowns walking around. Some with big fancy fur coats and top hats as well as other fancy articles of clothing and accessories.

  
There are men in black suits guarding the entrance into the theatre they all stand in the same pose arms clasped in front of them and shoulder square they nod at the two women as they pass by them.

  
Kara spots the concession stand and Lenas eyes follow hers. Before the reporter can pull them off towards that direction Lena stops them.

  
She pulls their tickets out of her purse and hands them to one of the men in black.  
Kara stares at the exchange eyes narrow.

  
" Code Platinum," he says into the micrphone strapped to his shirt. "Follow me please ladies," he tells them in a deep voice exactly how Kara would expect him to sound. As he moves another man dressed in black appears to take his place.

  
He turns to his left and leads them down the corridor the group of people disappearing behind them. They enter an elevator with no visible buttons except for an emergency stop button and a keyhole.The man takes out a key from his pocket and turns it in the keyhole. The elevator begins to move.

  
The ride is somewhat short and when the doors to the elevator open the attendant puts his arm outwards directing them out of the elevator. He bows as he turns the key and the doors close.

  
" Hello," the voice of a woman calls to them startling Lena slightly but not Kara as she heard the light footsteps approaching." I'm Emily," the woman introduced herself.

She wore a red satin one-piece worn over a prefab Merry Widow corset and paired with rabbit ears and a fluffy tail. The outfit also consisted of a tuxedo collar, bow tie, and cuffs.

Her outfit was completed with satin pumps the colour of her one piece. Emily was gorgeous, she had blonde hair and blue grey eyes and her lips were painted a dark red matching her outfit.

  
Kara and Lena stare at the woman both appreciating her beauty. The woman notices and winks at them as their eyes reach her face again. Lena recovers from being caught first reaching her hand out to shake the woman's hand." Hi I'm Lena and this is my girlfriend Kara," Kara reaches out to shake Emily's hand next.

  
Lena's pulls out their tickets and shows it to Emily. She pulls out a tiny keychain scanner from the the bra cup of her outfit. She scans a number on the back of ticket. She smiles at the two women and presses a button on the scanner.

  
Kara hears the sound of heels clicking against tiles in the distance and thinks it must be connected.

  
" Let me show you two lovely ladies to your area," Emily begins walking and signals them to follow.

  
The woman stops at a door and pulls a key out of her bra cup and Kara wonders just how many things the woman has in her bra. She unlocks the room and Kara's eyes light up.

  
The room has a luxurious theme to it. A common theme of royal blue, red and gold with seats that resemble thrones. There is a bar on one side of the room and another side there is a table filled with fancy food and a popcorn and slushie machine.

  
Lena is amazed too, she remembers having to fill out a check list for all the stuff she wanted in their room but she had only saw it on paper and not in person.

  
Kara all but runs over to the table filled with food almost forgetting not to move at an inhuman speed.She starts filling her palm with pastries. Lena smiles shaking her head at the blonde.

"So I will be your main waitress for the night, and I will be joined by 2 other waitresses, we are here to fulfil your every need," Emily says as she is joined by two other equally as gorgeous women.

"Please don't hesitate to ask for anything, anything at all," Emily says biting her lip eyes raking over both of the women before winking.

  
"Zatanna usually greets the guests in the platinum room personally before the show and after," the woman dressed in the green version of Emily's suit says. She introduces herself as Danielle and jokes about being a pro on the popcorn and slushie machine.

  
Kara's eyes bulge as she looks over at Lena.  
" Did she just she say greet, personally and Zatanna in the same sentence?" Kara asks grabbing unto Lena And shaking her slightly.  
Lena nods and Kara's mouth gapes open and close gaping like a fish. 

  
She pulls Lena into a bone crushing hug and starts grabbing at Lena's back, poking and probing at her.

  
" What are you doing?" Lena asks confused.  
"Checking for wings of course, you're not a human, I'm convinced now, an angel is at the top of the list for suspicions," she pulls back still touching at the woman's back causing the waitresses to giggle and Lena to roll her eyes.

" You two are a trip, I'm Amanda," the woman dressed in a purple version of the waitresses uniform introduces herself.

" Hi Amanda," Lena says slapping Kara's hands away and Kara waves at Amanda before walking over to the food table to fill her face with food.

  
"This one is a handful, I'm Lena and this is my girlfriend Kara,"  
" Well lucky for you ladies there are 3 pairs of hands at your disposal," Amanda smiles at her in way that tells her that something about the sentence has a double meaning. She just smiles back and nods.

A red light at the top of the door begins blinking and Kara rushes over to Lena's side protectively looking around for threats.

"What's that?" She asks mouth filled with potstickers.

  
"No worries, that's just the indicator that Ms Zatara is beginning her rounds to do her greetings," Emily informs them pressing a green button on the wall. "She starts at the platinum room."

  
Emily opens the door and the other waitresses move to stand next to her in a line. Kara hears the sound of heels approaching and she quickly swallows down the food in her mouth wiping her hands on a napkin.

  
She pulls out a piece of gum and offers one to Lena before placing it back in her pocket. The sound of heels clicking against the floor get closer before they stop completely. 

Lena and Kara are sure their jaws are on the floor as they take in the sight of the woman in the doorway.  
"Ladies," Zatanna greets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
